Nothing Good Lasts
by avatar-chik
Summary: This is actually my english project. gaara always wanted to leave all his pain behind. what is it that makes him want to stick around a little longer. ONESHOT GAARAXOC DEATH-FIC PLZ REVIEW! rated T to be safe.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and never will. Believe me when I say this.**_

_**Hi all! I am going to be using this for part of my project in English class. I will actually be using several different oneshots that I just kind of came up with. When I was writing this, I was kind of thinking about Gaara. It's a little OOC, but I really liked the outcome of it. Please tell me what you think. I would really like some reviews because I would hate to read this in front of my class if it's not very good. The setting is kind of in this universe.**_

_**QUICK SUMMARY:**_

_Gaara was raised by his father and was completely hated. Being abused and hated, he sank into depression. He didn't want to live anymore and had tried taking his life. He wanted to try again, but ended up not. Why would he continue live if he must suffer while doing so?_

**Nothing Good Lasts**

I had been fed up with life for the longest time. I had even tried ending my life, with no success. After that, and after seeing many councilers, my view on life didn't change. I was on the verge of committing suicide again when Kira came into my life.

People always say that you can't judge a book by it's cover. That was so true about Kira. On the outside, she seemed happy and trouble free. I thought that she was just another pretty face. She had long black hair that ended at the middle of her back. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue and her smile could warm up an entire room. That is, if she ever truly smiled, which was very rare for her.

After I saw her more and more, I began to see through the mask that she tried to hide beneath. When I confronted her about it, she was comlpetely enraged at me. One might think that I would have been sorry, but I wasn't. I was actually amused that such a small girl could be so full of life.

I confronted her a few more times, curious to what she was trying to hide. After awhile, she finally gave in. She asked me why I cared so much and how I knew that she was hiding something. I just shrugged. I told her that I could read her through her eyes. Of course, she wanted to know what her eyes told me. They were honestly like my own. They were filled with sadness, hurt, and loneliness.

She told me that the reason she tried avoiding me was because she didn't like boys. I was confused at the time. She was a 16 year old girl who was as straight as a ruler, but she didn't like boys. I fully understood after she explained her reasoning behind it.

She was abused by her father, whom she had lived with for 3 or 4 years. Her father was an alcoholic. He would often come home drunk and would just beat her for no apparent reason. She had been beaten down physically and mentally. He had violated her and left scars that would probably never fully heal.

Because of her size, many people underestimated Kira. They are all fools for not seeing the real strength she posessed. I had great respect for her, and I let her know it. I even confided in her like she had done to me. I told her about how my father hated and blamed me for everything that had happened to our family. I told her how my uncle tried to kill me and how my father raised me up to be bitter towards everyone around me.

After that, Kira and I just clicked. She was what I considered to be the first friend in my life. She made me content with myself for the first time in my life. We comforted each other when we needed it. We talked to each other when we need a friend. We hung out with together when the last thing we wanted to do was go home to our hellish lives.

I was no longer seeking death. For the first time in a long time, I wanted to live. I didn't want to leave Kira on this earth to suffer. She was the first person I cared about, other than myself. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. The least I could do was be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. After all, she saved me from my worst enemy. Myself. My biggest regret, however, was not being able to save her. Why couldn't I save her?

I receive a phone call from her one afternoon. She told me to call the cops and to hurry to her house. I called the cops and hurried to her house as fast as I could go, but I was too late.

I found her on her bedroom floor, lying in a large puddle of her own blood. She had what appeared to be a bullet wound in her chest. I didn't really care what had caused this at the time. I only cared about her.

I knelt down beside her and brought her body close to mine. I cradeled her and whispered to her as if she were a small child. I told her that everything was going to be okay, although I knew it wouldn't be. I could feel her heart beat and breathing rapidly decrease until she took her final breath.

In my entire life of suffering, I had never cried as much as I had then. Out of all the beatings I had been through, I had never felt that much pain. Losing her gave me my biggest scar, and tore my world to shreds.

I should have done something. If I would have, she might have had a chance. The fact that I didn't at least try has caused me greater turmoil than I was in before we had even met. Kira is gone, and she has taken my purpose for living along with her. It's just as Hemingway had said, "Nothing good lasts."

I wish there was a way for me to endure this pain to the end, but there isn't. In the end, I will be defeated. Why not make things easier on everyone and make the end come a little faster. No one will care if I take this gun to my head and pull the trigger. To them, I'm nobody special.


End file.
